foreverunrestfandomcom-20200215-history
NVision
Through the Application of NVision a Nanon can gain clarity allowing him to coordinate with his team, alter tactics on the fly and ensure the success of various operations without tipping his hand to his opponents. • GUI ' GUI lays the foundation for the NVision Application by providing an interface for the Nanon. '''Cost: ' 1 Nanos; No cost if activation draw is successful. 'Dice Pool: ' Resolve + Socialize + NVision '''Action: Reflexive. Draw Results Failure: Nothing happens, try again or spend Nanos (see Cost). Success: The Nanon is able to interpret complex data and express it internally. The cyborg has perfect clarity regarding his sowed gear: where a specific item is, how many bullets he has, how far he has travelled from home and in what direction. How this information is presented varies from Soldier to Soldier. Some claim that they simply know the information because they have perfect memory and special awareness. Others claim that GUI creates the appearance of a first person shooter in their field of vision allowing them to access submenus to quickly access items and view maps. Whatever the form GUI takes, it works. •• Fog of War ' The environmental distractions of combat are no concern to a Nanon with the ability to control Fog of War. '''Cost: ' -- 'Dice Pool: ' N/A '''Action: Reflexive Draw Results Failure: Available only if GUI is activated. Success: By subconsciously filtering out environmental distractions the cyborg is able to function more freely on the field. The cyborg ignores penalties caused by smoke, dust, winds, debris and nearly any other natural condition that could complicate a combat experience. By extrapolating what he knows to be true about his surroundings and comparing those things to what he is currently perceiving he is able to reduce or eliminate vision impairments, recognize the original source of echoes and even distinguish smoke from hazardous fumes. Any environmental effect that would cause penalties to a cyborg’s draws are reduced by the cyborg’s NVision (this only negates penalties, regardless of the users NVision). Environmental complications that could hamper the cyborg’s ability to track a target are equally reduced. Camouflage patterns begin to stick out like a sore thumb. The cyborg even receives a bonus to detect ambushes and traps (this is the only case in which a Nanon may receive a positive modifier from their NVision. ••• TPS ' With the fog of war lifted a Nanon is able to extrapolate non-environmental threats. '''Cost: ' 1 Willpower 'Dice Pool: ' Resolve + Investigation + NVision versus (see below) '''Action: Instant, relfexive Draw Results Failure: No new information is gained. Success: By studying the environment the Nanon is able to heighten his awareness of the battlefield. The Nanon makes a draw against any hidden or obscured subject in the area, threat or not. Anyone, or anything, attempting to hide using the Stealth Skill, powers that cause the mind to be able to observe the user such as Obfuscate, powers that affect the visual spectrum to prevent observation or just behind a door, under the bed or in a tree must make a draw to remain unobserved by the Nanon. The draw is always Resolve + appropriate skill + relevant power being used (if any) + circumstance bonus traits to resist the cyborg’s determined stare. If the subject achieves more successes then they remain hidden as normal. If the cyborg achieves more successes then the location of the target is revealed, but the subject may still be unseen. Obfuscated kindred standing directly in front of the Nanon are spotted, but without proper vision augmentations the Nanon would not be able to see through walls or otherwise ignore concealment to view the subject. Entities that do not in any way interact with the environment are not detectable by the Nanon. Ghosts and spirits remain undetectable, even if they briefly interact with the world the simply appear as a data anomaly. Once subjects are located the Nanon subconsciously tracks the movement of all subjects for the remainder of the scene or hour as long as they stay within one yard (one step) for every dot of Willpower the observer possesses. Attempts to hide after the power is activated are reflexively resisted by the Nanon. •••• Time Slice ' The Nanon changes his perception of the flow of time allowing him to perform feats of precision with incredible ease. '''Cost: ' 1 Nanos 'Dice Pool: ' Resolve + (Skill) + NVision '''Action: Reflexive Draw Results Failure: Nothing happens. Success: By focusing on a task to be achieved the Nanon is able to add his NVision to a task for a single round. The task must be able to be completed in a single round or otherwise draw benefit from a single round application. The NVision bonus is limited to the relevant Skills level and can not exceed that number. This effect is known by some as ‘bullet time’. This power in no way alters the flow of time. Only the cyborg perceives this slowed time effect, onlookers will see the cyborg move with accuracy and precision. Some tasks could include hotwiring a car, shooting a firearm, making a melee attack, throwing an object, performing a brawling dodge or weaponry dodge. The benefit can be applied multiple times in the round as long as it is applied to skilled used in the activation draw for the purpose declared during activation (if the Skill used is Weaponry then the user must declare that the bonus will be applied to attacks or the Weaponry Dodge Merit). The cyborg retains his base defense during this time unless the action being performed causes the cyborg to lose their defense such as the use of Gunslinger to shoot two different targets in the same round. ••••• Team Speak ' An improvement upon the earlier power TPS, Team Speak grants the user insight into the methods through which their allies intend to perform the roles. '''Cost: ' 1 Willpower 'Dice Pool: ' Wits + Academics + NVision '''Action: Instant, reflexive Draw Results Failure: Nothing happens. Success: Through observation of his allies tactics at cyborg is able to determine how to best aid his group members for the rest of the scene or hour. Team Speak gives the user the ability to temporarily improve his initiative position by up to his NVision rating when helping an ally directly. This bonus can not result in the Nanon acting before the ally, only simultaneously or after the ally. The user, and ally to be assisted, both receive a +1 bonus for every success achieved on the activation draw. This bonus goes towards actions require cooperation amongst the members (see World of Darkness Rulebook p. 134). By spending a Nanos the Team Speak user can bestow the effects of this power on any ally that currently has GUI activated, thus imbuing them with the capacity to activate this power as if they had the power naturally. The effects do not stack, but the imbued Nanon can be the source of bonuses while the original Team Speak user is aiding someone else. The Nanos must be spent for each ally to receive the benefits. Connected allies are also capable of saying short phrases that only those imbued with Team Speak can hear. They also gain the ability to share their TPS data providing a +1 per additional set of data to each member’s perception checks including fresh checks when the bonus improves through the inclusion of a new Team Speak member. Should the source of the cyborg’s access to Team Speak be incapacitated then they lose the benefits of Team Speak.